1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pasting technique field of optical protection film, and more particularly to a method and a device for pasting an optical protection film on a flat screen.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional optical protection film pasted on the flat screen comprises three basic layers: a protective layer, a product layer and a release layer. During pasting, the flat screen is cleaned at first; and the protection film is tailored according to the shape of the flat screen; then the release layer of the protective film is peeled off and the product layer is aligned with the flat screen for pasting. After pasting, the protective layer is peeled off for finishing pasting. During pasting, locating is difficult, and bubbles as well as dusts are likely to exist between the product layer and the flat screen. Therefore, a lot of time and efforts are cost for pasting, and it is difficult to ensure pasting quality.